For the Fairest
by Military-Issue9
Summary: [SLASH][OCxDM, HPxRW, HPxDM?]Their fourth year at Hogwarts, MY WAY BISH! There is already a conflict with a MexicanAmerican student? He is Snape's cousin, but they don't get along with each other too well... And sparks really fly when he's sorted! O:


For the Fairest

**_Author's Notes_- Yay! This is my first fanfic on here ever, so please be nice. I know this isn't the best fic in the world (trust me, there are better) but at least respect my feelings when leaving a _review_ or whatever they are, especially if you didn't like my fic. But besides that, I love reviews, and they make me happy. The happier I am, the better my chapters will be, which will make you happy to read them, and in return makes me happy as well. Whoa, I was talking myself in a circle… But if no one reviews, then that makes me sad, which will change the mood of my chapters and that may cause them to come out crappy. I don't like writing crappy things, but it happens when I'm in a crappy mood because no one has given me review thingies. Prendere? To the point à this fic is M for language, some suggestive actions/dialogue, and 'other things'. There is an O.C. in here, and his name is Marcus. I love Marcus, and so should you. He loves you as well.  
-Small Side Note: anything in '' is an obvious thought, just in case some didn't know. But if they're speaking (once again obvious) thenaren't too fond or familiar with the word.Because something may get confusing later in chaoters… Oh! And I don't own anything except Marcus and this fanfic's plot. So there.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: All Punks Aboard!_

'Another year at Hogwarts, I'm sure this year will be just as enjoyable as the years before,' Harry thought happily as boarded the train with Ron. It was an overcast day; but thankfully there were signs that it may snow later in the day. They were the last ones to board the train next to Hermione who followed them closely. They walked threw the whole train, no booth was left unoccupied. Finally they found a booth that was would be empty if there wasn't a teenage boy in there, but they simply didn't have much of a choice. Hermione really didn't want company with a stranger especially looking the way he did, but they were out of options. "Do you mind if we share the booth?" Harry asked boldly before they entered.

"Hmm? Oh no, be my guest. Make yourselves comfortable. By the way, I'm Marcus," He said as he held out a hand to Harry, Ron and Hermione. He smiled warmly as Harry and Ron shook his hand. Hermione wasn't as polite, she didn't both to even shake it, she just merely placed her hand in his. Marcus wasn't too fond of that greeting so he did something unexpected; he pulled her close to himself and gave her a hug instead. "I hope that was more to your liking than just a hand shake, it's not very polite to do something like that in the states," Hermione angrily pulled away from him and sat close to the window on the other side of him, as far away form him as possible. "I see you must be natives here in England, as you can tell I'm not too familiar with this place and it's customs and things. So can you tell me exactly where we're going?" Marcus asked. Ron looked at Marcus, and he didn't look like he was anywhere from anywhere near planet Earth. He looked like a Mexican Anarchist from Cuba or something. His skin was mocha tan, his eyes a deep dark chocolate, his hair was black but the left half of it was dyed a golden blonde, and it was wild and messy. Ron could tell that if it was wet it would go down to his shoulders, may be even further. He was unusually thin, and dressed in muggle clothing, of what the muggles would say was 'punk'. He wore a zebra striped bondage belt, tightly tailored denim jeans, a black 'The Germs' shirt was under the jacket, Doc Martin black boots that were about mid shin, two lip piercing in his right lip corner, and a denim jacket with countless patches of muggle punk bands. But to add to him, he was handsome, and seemed to be very expressive of himself, no matter of what emotion. Marcus realized that Ron was examining him, and he looked at him with a strange look. "Um, is your friend here okay? Why is he looking at me all…funny?" Marcus pressed himself against the back of the bench he sat on; giving the expression that he was vulnerable.

Harry nudged Ron, and Ron stopped by looking away quickly after. "Sorry, it's just we haven't seen someone dressed like you in a long while. People like you typically don't openly come here. Oh how rude of me, I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and that's Hermione Granger. Marcus, you do know we're going to Hogwarts, don't you? And how did you get to come here exactly, if you don't mind me asking," Harry asked with caution. Marcus looked like he could beat the crap out of him and anyone here, he knew he shouldn't be afraid of him since he had magic on his side, but still he was worried.

"So… You've never seen anyone from California before? What kind of place is this? That's insanity, it's inhumane, it's just barbaric! Well, it's true I didn't know where we were going, all I remember is that for some reason I was taken from my house near the beach by this really tall hairy guy, and then… I don't remember anything after that. I just know I was confused and angry. But! I do remember him saying something about my cousin Severus Snape and then something about me being a wizard or whatever… otherwise I'm blank. Doesn't Severus work there? I haven't heard from him in ages," Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in a state of shock and disbelief. How was it possible that Marcus and Professor Snape were related, especially as cousins?

"I could have sworn Professor Snape was an only child! I… How…?" Hermione was at loss for words as she looked at Marcus. He looked nothing like Professor Snape, and certainly didn't show any relating characteristics. "Are you sure he's your cousin?" Hermione looked at him as though she was interrogating Marcus.

"Uh, _yeah_. Why would you question what I know, I only know so much. And that much isn't a lot, but from my family history and what I remember, yeah _he is my cousin_. He's just… Not very fond of me ever since his 21st birthday. You know, he's not as old as he appears. But then again, neither am I!" Marcus said with a smile. Harry and Ron had relaxed slightly; they slid down in their seats, both looking into those deep pools of black coffee. Hermione didn't reply, if anything she didn't want to hear anything from him. Her judgment was horrible towards Marcus. "So, Harry, Ron, tell me about yourselves! Like how old are you, what's your favorite things to do, you know, all that jazz," Marcus was attempting to be polite. Since Hermione wasn't going to talk to him, he might as well talk to everyone else. The whole train ride was Ron and Harry talking about them selves to Marcus, and he told them a little about himself as well.

The train arrived at the Hogwarts Platform, the train doors opened and all the Hogwarts children poured out of it. Professor Snape was on the platform waiting for someone, but none of the children knew whom. Hermione came out of the train, Harry and Ron followed shortly after, Ron still talking to Marcus. As soon as Snape laid eyes upon Marcus he had a look of anguish. Marcus then looked onto the platform to see his beloved cousin who wasn't as happy to see him. Marcus gasped with happiness, walked around Ron and then jumped into Snape's arms. "Cousin Severus! I haven't seen you in forever it feels like! I missed you, but did you miss me? How did you know I was coming here?" Marcus asked with a look of absolute joy. Severus released him, causing him to drop to the floor in pain. He landed with a thud on his butt.

"How could I not know? From your distress call about being 'abducted' by a large hairy fellow, you practically screamed and cried out to the world for help. I hope you know that I was completely embarrassed by you! The whole staff at Hogwarts had heard you because of your fearful and foolish screams! I called you two weeks before today to tell you what was happening, how could you forget?" Snape wasn't pleased at all, and his exaggerations didn't make Marcus as happy as he was earlier. "Come now, gather your things. You are going to be sorted and then we are going to have a little talk about all of this, but I'm glad you made friends with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you'll be happy here," Snape said with his usual annoyed tone. Under his breath he muttered to himself as he took his cousin by the wrist, "at least you'll be happy while you're here."

"…What'd you say? Sorry I didn't hear," Marcus admitted. Snape rolled his eyes as he dragged him inside the enormous school. "You know, you could treat me like a _person_, ever tried that? Maybe people would like you more like they do me, instead of hate you for being a complete monster," Snape sneered at those words, he really didn't care about what Marcus thought. All he knew and needed to know was that Marcus was his cousin, Marcus was a student that meant he had power over him, and that Marcus by all means was not going to be put into first year classes, and Snape was going to see to it. Marcus knew much more magic than he thought, but because of countless potions Severus used that on him in many years before; he had little to no memory of his family magic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marcus felt like a fool, being the only one who stood towering over the first year students. Often girls would come up to him and asking him silly little questions, then giggle and leave. Several at a time came and would asking him the most annoying questions; out of curiosity they asked the most obvious of questions too. Some of the younger boys also asked what Marcus would consider to be idiotic and stupid questions. One asked if he was Mexican and from America, and another asked if he was 'punk rock'. In a sense, yes he was 'punk rock', but he was merely a punk teenage mouse stuck under the paw of his older cousin. "Why yes! I am a Mexican, if I wasn't I wouldn't be as tan as I am. And sure little naïve children, I guess I'm what you British people call 'punk rock', though the American term is punk. Now don't ask me anything stupid again or I'll eat you alive!" Marcus barked very unhappily, the boys marveled over his 'American accent'. At this moment, he really just wanted to be sorted and done with. As Marcus stood silently, awaiting his name to be called, he started sleeping on his feet. Occasionally he was poked or pinched, being told that he was to move forward a step or three.

At last Dumbledore called his name, it seemed like years had passed to Marcus. "Mister Marcus Telles," Dumbledore said in his old frail voice that flew through the whole room. Quickly Marcus awoke and sprinted to the hat, for a fear that he would get in trouble if he didn't hurry. All the children laughed at him because of such a hurried act that not even the most excited or anxious students did, and somehow or another it was funny? Marcus didn't pay any attention to them, screaming insults of the worst kind inside his mind. 'The people here have strange humor,' Marcus thought to himself, unless his fly was down or something of the nature. He examined himself before he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his wildly teased hair. Marcus looked over at the Gryffindor table where he found Hermione, Ron and Harry looking hopefully at him, praying that the Sorting Hat would determine him a Gryffindor student. Marcus looked all around at all the tables, all of them filled with pleading and wishful eyes. His gaze stopped at the Slytherin table where a blonde boy looked upon him with interest and… was it lust in those gray eyes?

Marcus couldn't tell from the distance, but when his thoughts had come together to remember exactly what was going on, the Sorting Hat's voice boomed, "Slytherin!" 'Oh God,' Marcus thought as he made a disappointed face, and so did his new friends. Snape put his hand over his face; he wasn't pleased with his placement either. The hat was removed from his head, and he stood, walking towards the Slytherin tables.

'Well at least now I can control that little monster more,' Snape thought, even though he would never actually be able to contain Marcus like he hoped he could. The Slytherin tables cheered as Marcus walked down them to find a seat for himself, as he passed Ron, Harry and Hermione he frowned to show how he truly felt. His belt's metal hoops jingled and jangled the loops they were attached to, making it impossible for him to not be heard as he walked. When he faced the Slytherin students again he gave a smile, and as he looked, he seemed he was the only one who had some beauty to him, mentally and physically. As he walked he saw the blonde boy who made his friends move aside so Marcus could sit, again the boy's eyes were filled with interest. The boy stared more than looked, and this made Marcus _very_ uncomfortable.

"Umm…Hi," Marcus said shyly as he took a seat next to the blonde. He was very attractive, but Marcus never dated anyone he didn't know. It was just odd to be dating someone you don't know anything about. Once Marcus was done speaking, all the Slytherin turned their attention to him, amazed at his American accent. "What? Is there something on my face or in my hair?" Marcus asked nervously his expression scared, he didn't want to look foolish or stupid in front of this handsome boy.

He laughed for a short while, but then replied with a smile, "No, nothing is on you. But anyway, I'm Draco Malfoy. You must from America Marcus, am I right? Never met anyone as exotic as an American," He said coolly. Marcus was now officially confused, since when were Americans 'exotic'? Perhaps Draco was just trying to flatter him… Oh he hoped so.

"Yeah, I'm from America. Am I that obvious? Well Draco, it's nice to meet you. I'm pretty thrilled to be randomly taken from my house to be here," Marcus said, trying to sound cheerful. It was hard for him to be completely happy as he was on the train ride because he was separated from his friends. "So, what do you people do here for fun? And what do I exactly do after this little ceremony?" Marcus asked Draco with hopeful eyes that he would have the answer. Though big eyes were so adorable looking at Draco, Marcus's face was soft and looked so innocent at that moment. Draco bit his bottom lip, attempting to restrain himself from doing something… unexpected of him. Draco had been feeling a strange attraction to the boys of Hogwarts lately and was very unsure as to why. On the train when Ron Weasley had passed him with Harry and Hermione, Draco looked at him in a very… inappropriate manner. This shocked Draco, of course when he noticed what he was doing. Marcus noticed what Draco was doing and thinking in his mind, and a wide smile came upon his lips, though they did not part. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" He asked slyly, his eyes narrowing as he looked upon that now confused face.

"If that made any sense at all, I'm pretty sure not. It is simply absurd, unheard of even. After all, I am only interested in woman of the finest kind," Draco said to him, with a disgusted look. The smile didn't leave Marcus's face, but he just simply agreed.

"Whatever you say your highness, only the finest maiden. I suppose that counts out all the girls in the world with the exception of queens, princesses, and the duchesses. But too bad they already have their marriages set," Marcus said, the smile never left his tan face though his voice told how he felt about Draco hiding in a closet.

"Well anyway, after the ceremony I'll take you to the Slytherin Common Room and show you around the school. If needed I'll show you your classes as well," Draco said with a smirk as he looked at all the other Slytherin students who returned a devilish smile. This made Marcus worry slightly, but he was sure, or so he hoped, that he was among friends.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco did his best to answer all the ridiculous questions that Marcus asked as he showed him as much of Hogwarts as the teachers there would let him, most of Marcus's quest were indeed very stupid. "No Marcus, I don't know why the Snitch is called what it is if it doesn't tell on people. All I know is that it's difficult to catch during a Quidditch game, and that's all that should be known," Draco said with annoyance. He had been answering questions like that through the whole tour, and it got annoying by the time he asked something stupid for the fourth time. Final Draco took Marcus to the Slytherin Common Room entrance, practically shouted the password in anger. He had about enough of the American's foolish-ness, and Draco just hoped Marcus wouldn't be as much of a pain when he understood how everything went. As they entered, Draco noticed how quiet it was, no one was there. Usually there was a person or two hanging about studying or something, but not a soul appeared. It was a creeping silence, it approached quickly, and Marcus said nothing as the silence over came him. But of course, he spoke out of curiosity once again.

"Where is everyone? I thought there were more people than just you and I in Slytherin. Severus always said how there are too many stupid children than intelligent ones… Your name always came up when he would praise a student for _something_," Marcus then rolled his eyes. Draco's name had to be scratched deeply in his brain by now, consider how Snape always says good things about him, and rarely something about what he had done wrong. "Well anyway, I need to get my things put away… Which way?" Marcus asked as he came to a fork in the stairs.

Draco was still focused on the eerie silence, so when Marcus spoke he was startled. "What? Oh, you go to your right," He said with some surprise in his voice. Draco led Marcus to the boys' bedrooms, where on Marcus's bed was a suitcase with his muggle things and one with his Hogwarts uniform inside.

Marcus opened the one containing his uniform and made a sour face, "Ew, God! I have to wear _that_? It's so preppy, ugly, obnoxious, and, and…"

"And what?" Draco asked as he looked at the disturbed Mexican boy, as far as he knew there was nothing wrong with the uniform. It was actually kind of nice, since some people couldn't afford a regular muggle uniform, at least they can look like they can at Hogwarts.

"And I'm not wearing it. It goes against everything I believe in," Marcus said as he took out the tie, the shirt, a gray sweater vest, and a gray sweater. He left the black robe in there, as far as he went, he didn't want to even look at the monstrous thing that would drape over him like a dead cow.

"Oh you believe in something? I swore muggles only believed in that imaginary friend of theirs," Draco said, dripping with sarcasm. Marcus looked at him sharply, he wasn't very fond of using words to solve his problems so instead of talking; he did something else. Marcus made a fist and punched Draco in the nose; there was no way he could have missed. Anger was in his face, and with a shocked face Draco threw his hands over his bleeding nose. "Oh my God, my nose! I can't believe what you've done to my nose! I think you broke it, how could you do that to a friend?" Draco asked as he kept his hands where they were, looking at Marcus with scorn.

"Friends don't make fun of others religion, and I know I didn't break your nose. But that can be arranged just as easily as my foot meeting your ass! How dare you use a name that you don't even think exists, and for your information I'm not a 'muggle'! I'm a human being just like you, with parents who were both wizards! Next time you insult anyone I know or myself there will be more pain that a broken blood vessel. Get a tissue, you'll be bleeding for a while," Marcus said as he turned back around and looked through the suitcase. Draco thought it was strange how Marcus went from an angry expression to actually caring what he did with his nose, of course at first he thought it was just so he wouldn't say anything to a teacher or the nurse, but he changed his mind when Marcus spoke again. "Look Draco, I'm sorry I gave you a nose bleed. It's just I can't exactly control myself when I get angry, maybe that's why I try to always be happy. Anyway, I don't believe God is an imaginary person, but that's fine if you do, I don't care much. As you can tell I'm the worst catholic around, doing magic, lying, stealing and things like that. I like to be treated as a person, we don't have a lot of prejudice people in America really, or at least where I live. Here I'll fix that for you," Marcus said as he pulled a wand from his jacket pocket, said a few word in palatine and with a spark from his wand the bleeding stopped. "We're still friends right?" Marcus asked with an adorable pout, his eyes big with hope of acceptance.

There wasn't a possible way that Draco could deny him at that moment. He wasn't mad at Marcus or the fact of how he had annoyed him earlier. "Yes Marcus, we're still friends."

"Great! Now you can help me make this uniform look presentable, I mean really! Why do they want me to even try to wear this? I guess I'll just have to taper the pants and the shirt, along with the sweaters. I just won't wear the tie, it's so gross," Marcus said as he took the clothes and threw them over his bed. Draco was curious as to why he needed to make these things as skin tight as the clothes he wore now, but then again he was unusually skinny.

"Don't your parents feed you? You've got to be at least 71 centimeters around! You're the skinniest thing I've ever seen; you really should eat more Marcus. If you don't, you may just be starving yourself," Draco said with a bit of concern. Marcus took no notice of Draco's words, just opened his muggle suitcase and found a stick of chalk, then drew on the shirts, sweaters and pants where he was going to cut them and re-sew. He put the chalk back into his suitcase, took out some scissors, a needle, black and ash gray thread. "Well, you have everything in there don't you?" Draco asked, the sarcasm drowning his words.

"Yeah, I do pretty much," Marcus said as turned the clothes inside out then he cut the clothes to fit his small frame. "And of course my mother feeds me, just because we're short on money doesn't mean I don't eat. She loves me too much to let me pass up a meal. But also that I used to do some things that I don't do any more, which have altered my body structure forever maybe. Also with all those potions Severus used to try on me when I was little, that took a toll too. That's why I won't ever get facial hair, get any wrinkles, always forget something, never really listen when an adult is speaking, eat too much yet never gain a pound, get a strange dog-like tail on the 15th day of every month, and part of the reason why I'm so thin. There's something else that's wrong with me, it was a really strange potion that Sevy tried on me and then someone else. I forgot what it did too… Hmm. Oh well, I'll have to ask him later, but anyway enough about my horribly dramatic and not important past, what about you? I hear your family is very wealthy," Marcus asked, and indeed he was interested in hearing about Draco's family since Snape had told Marcus Draco's father was and still is a Death Eater.

Draco was silent. Usually he'd boast and brag about how wealthy his family is and how purebloods are better than everyone else and blah, blah, blah. But he didn't, he was hesitant to even think he might brag or insult Marcus in some way, since he had previously punched him in the nose for being so rude. "Oh, yes my family is very wealthy. We're all purebloods in my family, all of us have been in the Slytherin house and perhaps that's why we're so successful," Draco tried to be very careful with his words. But he thought about something and it made him wonder… what were the 'some things' that Marcus used to do that could alter his body shape. "What exactly was the 'things' that you used to do? Of course if you don't mind telling me," Draco questioned cautiously.

"Oh, that? Well…" since Marcus had brought it up, why not spill his guts? No secrets between friends right?Plus, not that anyone else was around. As Marcus began to sew the clothes back together, he spoke, "I used to do heroine and cocaine until Severus had caught me one day at a punk show. Then he _made_ me go clean, if not there would be worse trouble that what he offered. But that was like what… four years ago? I'm off of that crap for good and that's all there is to it. But of course ever since Severus and I shared a sip of my father's firewhiskey and some other 'muggle' alcoholic drinks, it was rockets and rainbows from there," Marcus said as he put aside the pants, now he was sewing the shirts and sweaters.

"You mean to tell me that you drink?" Draco asked in a bit of surprise, Marcus looked mean, but acted much too innocent for him to do such a thing.

"Psht," The noise sounded similar to that of a deflating tire, "who doesn't drink in America? All the punks do anyway, and to top it off, most of us are onlysixteen to twenty! Occasionally we get some posers who want to be punks, they're usually aboutfourteen so we take them drinking and maush pitting with us, usually they get beat up pretty bad. But they kid who are true to the punk name are the ones that don't go home early, and then they grow up, get addicted to something and then O.D. or live on the streets. Some punks sell out and get jobs, but really why be a punk if you're going to support the government system? I hardly support this schools system, that's why I'm cutting my clothes, that's why I do the things I do, that's why I'm going to have the time of my life doing nothing but having parties, going to strip clubs and whatever else crosses my mind. And no one is going to hear any of this, right, darling?" Marcus said as he looked back at Draco with soft eyes that he just couldn't refuse, but the mere fact that Marcus referred to him as 'darling' made him blush. The clothes were done at last. Marcus let out a wicked laugh and then held the clothes in both of his hands, "FINALLY, IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Marcus said as though he was Dr. Frankenstein. Draco looked at him as though he was insane.

"Um… of course they are, you Americans sure are strange ones. Just put them one before you get in trouble for still wearing your muggle clothes!" Draco said as he looked at Marcus from head to toe, making a disapproved face at his muggle clothing.

"Fine, I just hope you don't mind, how old are you anyway and what year are you?" Marcus said as he threw off his denim jacket yet slowly peeled his shirt off of himself, almost in a strip like motion. Once it was off he began to unbutton and slowly unzip his pants, watching Malfoy's face turned a deep red.

"Well, I, uh…" All Draco could focus on was Marcus slowly removing his pants in a very sexual manner. Draco looked away quickly, staring at the bedposts, "Oh I'm fifteen and it's my fourth year here," The blush never felt his cheeks, they were still cherry red. Finally Marcus's pants were completely off his body, and on were the Hogwarts uniform, and they fit perfectly.

"Now don't I just look snazzy(1) and suave(2)? Don't lie to me because I know where'd your going to live for the school year," Marcus asked as he turned about, just like it he was at a fashion show.

"Um, sure I suppose. Now come on, since you are the same year as me that means we have the same classes," Draco said as he grabbed Marcus's wrist and pulled. Marcus stayed put causing Draco to fall back on his heels.

"Why would I have the same classes as you if I just got here? I find that a bit odd how you this anyway, are you stalking me?" Marcus asked, the pale boy's cheeks were now a soft pink; it was good that the blush had faded mostly.

The blonde looked at him as though he was crazy, "No, Professor Snape just told me before the sorting ceremony had began. That way I could help you with the classes and such. Plus never would I stalk anyone, let alone you," Draco said sarcastically.

Marcus gasped, he was hurt. "Oh you're nothing but an arrogant, self absorbed, selfish, heartless, annoying, big mouthed, spoiled, insensitive monster! And I hate you, you may not like me and that's fine, but people do have feelings unlike you!" Marcus said with anger and annoyance. He just couldn't believe that Draco said that about him! "Now let go of my wrist before I spread rumors," He muttered and Malfoy released him. "I always wondered if rich people were snobbish and mean, but you've proved me right. Draco, if you're going to talk to me like I'm just some bum on a street corner with no education then you've just lost yourself something you've always wanted!" He stormed to the common room entrance, about to leave.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just implying that I don't need to stalk anyone and that I wouldn't do it even if I could! And you're nothing more than a sensitive, mushy, stealing, violent muggle!" Draco shouted after him, the sensitive and violent part was right, but Marcus hadn't stolen anything yet for Draco to claim that, and he certainly wasn't mushy. Marcus stopped in front of the exit, Draco ran after him, now standing behind the Mexican boy. "Well, what have you got to say to that?" Draco asked victoriously.

"That it's bullshit!" Marcus said with a glare and a punch was thrown once again to Draco's nose. This time Draco fell to the floor, and Marcus didn't bother to go back and comfort him like he had before. Draco had it coming in Marcus's mind, and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. After Marcus felt pleased with his blow, he turned around and left out the door, muttering softly to himself, "Who does he think he is? Calling me a muggle, acting all high and mighty. That boy just needs to take a step in my shoes, see how life really is! Then having the nerve to call me sensitive, and why so? Because I don't deserve to be treated as dirt? Stupid white kid," Marcus was still in anger, his fists clenched. He was not racist, it was just that Draco Malfoy had made him loose his mind for five brief seconds. And he took the time to give him another nosebleed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Foot Notes: How was that besides long? I know Marcus is a violent Mexican, but you'd get pretty pissed off too if someone made fun of your religion and then implied that you weren't attractive enough to get a stalker. And those people are pretty easy to get… ooh scary. Anyway, for those uncultured enough not to know:  
-(1)Snazzy- to be well dressed, have really stylish clothes that look good.  
-(2)Suave- The ultimate way to say something/someone is the coolest there. Someone/Something is so cool, there are almost no words to describe it expect this one.**

**What do you expect? I grew up in a small town near the beach. Yeah that's right, I use those words regularly. But only because I'm cool like that. Anyways, I'd like someone to draw some portions of this chapter that they liked and e-mail it to me. But if you decide to, sign your name REALLY big on it so the world can see your beautiful artwork in my deviantART account(I will make a folder for them special). All credit will be given where it is deserved because I love people who draw me things, or at least attempt to. See, I can't draw that well, but if you draw your favorite scene from my fanfic, that tells me you liked it a lot more than a review will say. Once I start getting some art (if anyone decides to send me some) I'll give you guys the URL to my deviantART thing. Loves, _please R&R and Review_!**


End file.
